6 Years And A Knife
by CrowOfDarkLight
Summary: Though her memory lingers, his soul was calloused and rotting. But all the pain and all the memories would soo come to a sudden halt at a shard of glass. R


How are you this fine (if you can call it that) evening? Welcome to another pile of crap that I call a story. I've deviated from my current story to write this one, it suites my mood. I'm going to put a lot of detail into it. Enjoy this plague upon words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"6 YEARS AND A KNIFE"

"The darkened sky, the day that laughter died, fell swiftly into night, and stayed within her sight. Staring at the knife, Oh God how easy now to sacrifice, my life to have her with me" 'Suicide and Other Comforts' by Cradle of Filth

--------------------------

As he stared at the stone, he wondered "Why, why me God?" Though she was gone, he felt he needed to move on with his life. He tried to make himself forget, he bought himself new clothes, but those didn't make him happy. He bought girls, but those didn't make him forget, all other pleasures only brought pain on his tattered soul.

6 years of pain, 6 years of never being able to let go, 6 years of a lonely heart, 6 long years, and today…..all the, all the loneliness, all the anguish and self torture, it would all come to a grinding halt.

(FlashBack)

"Raven, can I talk to you" asked a nervous Beast Boy, his racked mind flowing with doubtful thoughts.

"I'm busy," she said in her normal monotone. Oh how this pained him, she never was kind to him. Make no mistake, she did nothing to hurt him, but she did nothing to help him either, the lesser of two evils you might say. She was clearly doing nothing at the time, but he had to continue.

"Please, I really need to talk to you," he pleaded. He tried to conceal his pain and nervous shaking, but to little avail. She slowly rose off the couch and followed him as he led her to a more private location.

As they cleared the door and were in private from the others Beast Boy's shaking started getting worse, he never was good at these things.

"So what do you want," she spat, not aware of his rattled condition. She said this in an almost angry tone, like she wanted nothing to do with the green changeling.

"Umm, I…..I was wondering," he said just above a whisper, his hands were drenched under his silver gloves, "do you think, you know….if someone like you…and someone like me…could ever…..be…together?" God only knows how he held his breath, waiting for her reply.

"Are you asking me out Beast Boy" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah…..I am." He finally got the weight off of his soul, about to find that pleasure only begets pain.

"I…I don't know what to say, I'm flattered, but…." She wanted to let the green one down easily. She would always like him as a friend, but, unfortunately for Beast Boy, that was all she felt.

"Oh" was all he could muster under his sad, sparse breaths, and his torn heart. He knew what she was about to say.This was what he was afraid of, but he had to know. The question had been plaguing him for months now. His soul tore under the weight of the ever lingering question. But he was free, but somehow, unsatisfied, and he felt a new pain that was just as hurtful as the last.

( Later, In Beast Boys' Room)

"Why does it still hurt" he asked himself. "I told her how I felt; I got it off my chest, but why aren't I better?" He was completely wrapped in self-loathing and pity. The only thing he could hear was the sweet sound of his depressing music he recently acquired. He was suddenly awakened from his sad thoughts by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" He could barely utter the words without a hearing the sweet sound of his heartstrings ripping, like the soothing sound of an out of tune violin in the seemingly perfect orchestra called "life".

"It's Raven, can I talk to you."

"Sure", he didn't have the strength to say more, all he could hope to do was listen. He had been rejected many times before, but they never hurt like this. He thought he was being overly-dramatic, but he would soon be proved wrong.

"Can I sit down" she asked, levitating a stool in his strangely clean room. All he did was nod his head, never looking at her.

"I've been thinking, I haven't always been the nicest person to you, have I?" He didn't respond, he didn't even move. "I've never really been there for you like a friend should, I've got to ask, have I ever been a friend to you?" He didn't know how to respond, so he remained silent, but he had enough decency left to look her in the eyes now.

"I'll take that as a no. What I'm trying to say is, I've never been as good a friend as Terra was," the name stung her lips, "so why ask me out? Why am I worth that to you?"

"I don't know…..I never should have asked in the first place…should I've." His gaze fell once more to his still drenched fingers.

"If you're not too down, could we go for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It may not be along chapter, but deal with it, I know the storyline for this one, but ideas are welcome. REVIEW DAMNIT. I NEED THEM, LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE ASSAD AS I CAN MAKE THEM. So come back later and see more of this atrocity, it'll be the best vomit-inducing story you'll ever have read, that is only if you don't read at all, if you do, come back anyways.


End file.
